


I want Gaia to make me the next commander

by timelordlookingforatardis



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordlookingforatardis/pseuds/timelordlookingforatardis
Summary: This is a one-shot  I decided to write. I may continue the story, I may not. I may pick it up in a different spot. It is set after 5x07 when they are trying to figure out what to do about Octavia. It has a little bit of Bellarke moments, but no real bellarke (no hugs, kisses, ect.)





	I want Gaia to make me the next commander

"We don't have time for this!" Bellamy repeated turning to Clarke. He walked over to her, stopping inches away, his eyes boring into hers, with a clenched jaw he inhaled deeply, "And we're not going to kill my sister," He argued.  
"We have to do something!" Clarke stressed, looking to Monty and Harper, but the two just sat silently watching Bellamy.

"We are doing something, Clarke! We are going to save our friends!" Bellamy yelled, "To save Ech-"

Clarke placed her index finger roughly half an inch from his lips, not daring to touch them, effectively silencing him. She lowered her hand, taking a rigid step forward, they were in each other's faces, bodies almost touching, "Well then what do you suggest, Bellamy?" She challenged, "Because if it comes down to her or Madi -"

"Octavia's not going to hurt Madi!" Bellamy interrupted, "We'll go get her now," He offered taking a step back to ease the tension, motioning towards the door, "Once we have her, we'll discuss this further," He suggested. 

Clarke nodded in agreement, "Fine," she said looking at the ground, exhaling as she took a step back.

"Monty, work on getting the Eye back up while we go find Madi," Bellamy began, "And Harper, make sure no one gets in," he added turning to open the door. He motioned for Clarke to lead the way. Once they were out into the dimly lit hall, Bellamy placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder stopping her. He turned her towards him, "Are you armed?" He whispered placing his hands on his hips, checking the hall to ensure no one was listening. 

"No," She shook her head, not meeting his eyes. It seemed like he was placing Echo before everyone, this is not what she expected things to be like when they came back down. She expected to be able to tell Bellamy how she felt, but that's not the way things went. She should've just told him about the radio calls when they were sitting by the fire, she just couldn't bring herself to do it with the way he had been looking at her. Then when she saw him with Echo, everything just shattered. She didn't feel like she had any right to feel the way she did though. It'd been six years, things had changed, they'd change, and she seemed to make him happy.

"Let me see," He insisted stepping closer to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him her blue eyes narrowed, "You want to pat me down?" She asked slowly. 

"What?" His eyes widened, "N-no!" He stammered. Clearing his throat, he looked down, taking one hand off of his hip motioning towards her, "Just open your jacket and show me." 

She opened her jacket revealing nothing was there, "See," She said, "Don't worry I'm not dumb enough to attack your sister without a plan."

His jaw tightened again, mouth forming a thin line as he walked ahead of her, this wasn't the time, nor the place for this conversation. They needed to focus on saving their friends, not fighting with each other. Clarke followed closely behind Bellamy, only coming to his side as the stood outside of Octavia's door. Her guard.

"Chit yu gef, Wanheda?" (What do you want, Wanheda?) The guard grunted, "Bloodrena, does not wish to be bothered." 

"We need to speak with her, my," Clarke paused, she'd never introduced Madi to anyone, other than by calling her 'Madi'. She was like a daughter to her, but Clarke wasn't really old enough to be her mother. She bit her lip thinking.

"Nou ste stelt!" (Spit it out!) the guard demanded.

"M-my daughter," Clarke decided, "My daughter is in there with her, she wanted us to come by." She lied.

The guard eyed the two of them suspiciously, contemplating her statement, before nodding curtly and stepping aside. Clarke looked back at Bellamy raising her eyebrows, tilting her head towards the door. He pushed it open, taking a heavy step inside. Octavia instantly looked to the door, her eyes hardening and nostrils flaring as a scowl formed on her face.

"What are you doing in here?" She fumed.

The two stepped in closing the door behind them. Bellamy held his hands up, like a surrender, "We came to check on Madi," He assured her, "Right, Clarke?" He asked. Clarke nodded as she crossed her arms, her mouth set in a thin line.  

"Well," Octavia grinned, "Me and Madi here were just finishing up. Right, Madi?" She echoed her brother placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. Madi quietly looked up, nodding in agreement. Clarke could tell Madi was uncomfortable, she should have been ecstatic to be working side by side with her hero. It was unfortunate, she wasn't the girl Clarke had told her so many stories about, not anymore at least. Octavia tilted her head in Bellamy and Clarke's direction, "Go with your parents," She insisted with a smirk, lightly pushing the girl towards the two.

Bellamy's jaw twitched, he grabbed the girl pulling her towards him before passing her to Clarke, "Go ahead and go to your tent," He insisted, keeping his eyes fixed on Octavia, "I'll meet you there."

Clarke looked wearily at the two, placing a hand on Madi's shoulder, "Let's go Madi," She said, leading the girl out of the room.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" Octavia hissed staring at her map. Madi had been useful, telling her about secret passages through the cave systems, and informing her of Clarke's traps. They would need every advantage they could get since they were so outnumbered.

Bellamy ran a hand through his dark wavy hair, "Look O," He began, "I know you're not going to hurt Madi, but Clarke is nervous, you scare people," He paused biting his lip, "Clarke needs to know you won't hurt Madi or put her in danger."

Octavia squinted her eyes shaking her head, "I'm not going to hurt her," She assured Bellamy, "But, we're going to war," She reiterated, "I can't guarantee nothing will happen to her."

Bellamy ran a hand down his face sighing heavily, his eyes gleamed remembering her at the age. He didn't know what to say, "Listen, O," he begged, "You can't send children to war," His forehead furrowed, mouth forming a thin line. She had to understand that, they weren't old enough for that.

"We don't have a choice," She retorted, "We're already outnumbered." 

"Can we at least try to make an arrangement with them?" Bellamy suggested, "I mean there are other options."

"There is no other option, they'd rather kill us," She insisted, "I don't have time for this Bellamy, I have a war to plan."

"Octavia," He began.

"Atohl!" Octavia called.

"Sha, Bloodrena?" (Yes, Bloodrena?) The guard asked barging in, weapon in hand. 

"Ban we ma bro!" (Take away my brother!) She commanded.

"Sha, Bloodrena," He bowed before making his way over to Bellamy.

Bellamy held up his hands in defeat, "I'll see myself out," He said giving one last look at Octavia. He walked out of Octavia's room heading back to Monty and Harper. Nothing good was going to come from any of this, they'd be lucky if any of them survived. He understood Clarke being worried about Madi, what he didn't understand was Clarke not being worried about anyone else. It wasn't just Echo over there. It was also Raven, Emori, Murphy, Kane and her mother. He knew Madi would be safe with his sister. She wouldn't kill a child, she wasn't that much of a monster, he refused to believe otherwise. 

He reached the door to the control room they had been working in, letting himself fall against the wall with a thud. He couldn't think straight. What had happened during the last six years to turn Octavia into 'Bloodrena'? How in the hell were they going to save their friends and keep everyone alive this time? Then still the most baffling to him (even though he knew the answer), how in the hell was Clarke alive? He had lived through the past six years accepting her death and mourning her. Then within moments of making it to the ground, he runs into this child, badass child at that, and is told that she's alive, that she needs him. It was like a wave of memories came crashing into him in that moment and they hadn't stopped since. His mind hadn't stopped since. 

The door opened, "What's going on?" Harper whispered.

"Clarke has Madi back at her tent," he said, "They're both safe now. What about you guys?" He asked turning to face her, "Any luck with the Eye?"

Harper scrunched up her face, shaking her head, "No, I'm sorry, Bellamy. We haven't had any luck. Monty isn't even sure if he can get it back up." She informed him.

"Shit," He cursed rubbing his hands over his face, "I need to talk with Clarke, alone," He sighed, "Can you come with me and bring Madi back here? Keep her safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," Harper nodded. She walked back into the room telling Monty what was up before locking the door behind her and leaving with Bellamy. 

They walked silently through the bunker, avoiding eye contact with the members of Wonkru as they made their way out to the tents. Once they arrived outside of Clarke's tent Bellamy asked Harper to wait a minute. He walked over to his tent, grabbing his gun and checking the clip.

"Here, take this," He told her, passing her the gun, "Just in case," he added pursing his lips. He opened the flap to Clarke's tent finding her and Madi both inside, "Clarke?" He asked. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue, "Can we talk? Alone?" 

Clarke's face hardened, her body went rigid. He wanted her to leave Madi? She'd just gotten her back from Octavia, but he wanted her to leave her alone, unguarded. She was about to speak up when he spoke instead.

"Harper can take her back with her and Monty," He said.

Harper popped her head into the tent, "Hey, Clarke," She said forcing a smile, "Is it cool with you if I take Madi with us? I promise she'll be safe," she added.

Clarke sighed in defeat looking between Madi and the pair standing at the entrance, "Are you okay with this Madi?" She questioned, hoping Madi wouldn't want to go.

"Yeah," Madi said curtly, grabbing her bag and heading for the door, "Let's go," She ushered. Bellamy and Harper moved out of the doorway allowing her to get through. She stopped outside of the tent promising Clarke she'd be careful, giving Bellamy a disapproving look. She'd heard so many stories about him, she was certain Clarke was in love with him, she did call him every day, but when he came back down with Echo everything seemed different. It wasn't at all how Madi had imagined things would be, things had been so simple for the last five years, but not anymore, maybe not ever again. 

Bellamy gave Madi a small smile telling Harper to be careful and to radio him if anything happened before stepping into the tent. Clarke sat on a cot looking at the ground. He strode over to stand in front of her, there was a long moment of silence, he wasn't sure how to begin.

"Bellamy," She whispered, the way she said it sent a chill down his spine.

He moved closer to her, kind of stepping side to side as he did, "Yeah?"

She looked up at him with watery eyes before throwing her head back down. She didn't know what to say either. She was afraid. She had missed him, but she wished none of this had ever happened. She didn't know who she blamed for the way she felt. Eligius for starting a war, Octavia for what she'd created, Echo for being with Bellamy or herself for setting such high expectations. Everything was a mess, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she also wanted to scream at him how stupid he was. 

Bellamy kneeled down in front of her, like he had so many years ago, hesitantly reaching out the grab her hands. She froze for a few moments before taking his hand in hers. Friends could hold hands, right? 

"You're not going to cuff me this time are you?" She laughed through the tears.

"No," He chuckled, "but, we do need to talk."

She nodded looking up at him wiping her tears with her free hand, he wanted to reach up and help her wipe away her tears, but friends didn't do that. That's what they were friends, that's what he told himself, anyway.

"So," She began, "Have they been able to get the eye back up?"

"No," He shook his head, "not yet. What's your plan?" He asked, "You know the plan to 'take out my sister'?"

"I don't have one yet," She admitted, "I don't actually want to kill her," She paused, biting her lip, "Just maybe put her out of power."

"We could do that," Bellamy agreed, "we just have to figure out how, and figure out how to save the others before Diyoza realizes what's going on," Clarke nodded in agreement, but said nothing. They sat in silence the question of 'how?' lingering between them. How could they stop Octavia? Bellamy froze, he had an idea. He looked up at Clarke, squeezing her hand to get her attention, "I have an idea," He began. She looked down at him, her eyebrows knitted. He cleared his throat, "It's not the best idea, and you're not going to like it," He told her grimacing.

"No," She hissed yanking her hand away from his, she already knew what he was going to say. She would not put Madi in that kind of situation.

"Clarke," He begged reaching for her, "listen, I'm not saying it's the ONLY idea or that we HAVE to do it, but we should at least consider it as an option."

"I'm not putting Madi in that kind of situation, Bellamy. This is bullshit. Complete and total bullshit!" She seethed, "You don't even care about me or Madi. The only person you care about is Echo! You don't care who you put in danger as long as Echo is okay!"

Bellamy shot to his feet, "I don't care about you?" He shouted, "That," He paused inhaling deeply as he began pacing rubbing a hand across his rigid jaw, "That," he repeated, "Is total bullshit," His eyes began to water, "For the last six years, I thought you were dead Clarke. I never got over losing you, every damn day I tried to use my head trying to figure out the best way for us to survive," his voice cracked, "trying to think the way you thought, trying to do what you would do. I made sure that you didn't die in vain. I tried to make sure that everything we did you would support," He took another pause wiping tears from his eyes.

"Bell-" Clarke began.

"No," He interrupted her, "I'm not done!" he said. He stopped in front of her, swallowing hard and looking into her eyes, "We were trapped up there," He explained, "Raven couldn't get us home. Our coms didn't work. It was just the seven of us, we didn't think we'd ever make it back to the ground, that we'd all die up there. Murphy wouldn't talk to anyone, all we got to eat was fucking algae," he squatted down in front of Clarke rubbing his hands up and down his face again.

"Bellamy," She began again, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off standing up to pace again.

Bellamy was furious, he could hear her voice, but the words didn't make any sense. How in hell could she think he didn't care? She was one of the few things he thought about when he made a decision, but he didn't care! He was still pacing rubbing the back of his neck. He was about to continue his rant when the radio went off.

"Bellamy?" Harper came across the radio.

He stopped in his tracks swallowing hard, "Yeah?" he asked.

"We need you guys to come down here, Madi needs to talk to you." She radioed back.

Bellamy glared over at Clarke, his eyes still watering, "We'll be there in a moment," He told Harper.

"Bellamy," Clarke tried again.

"Not now Clarke," he growled throwing the tent flap open and storming out.

Clarke quickly followed Bellamy staying close at his heels. They made their way as quickly as they could into the bunker without drawing too much attention and made their way to the control room. When they walked in, they were not only greeted by Monty, Harper, and Madi but Gaia and Indra as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bellamy asked vehemently.

Clarke quickly made her way to Madi's side, "Are you okay?" She questioned giving her a once over.

"Yeah," Madi nodded, "I'm fine," She paused, "Listen, Clarke," She began, "I want Gaia to make me the next Commander,"

Bellamy and Clarke's eyes both turned to Gaia, "What the hell?" Clarke asked, "You said you wouldn't push that on her!"

"She's not!" Madi insisted turning all eyes back to her, "Octavia can't remain in power, she wants to release those parasites and poison the only water source, she doesn't understand Clarke," Madi paused making sure she had everyone's attention, "There needs to be someone else in charge and I don't want it to be me," she insisted, "but I don't see another option, I'm the last REAL nightblood, and that might mean something to them," she finished pointing towards the door.

"She's right," Indra said, "As much as I hate to admit it a new commander may be just what we need, Octavia needs to lose her power, she hasn't been the same, not since Lincoln died, not since we came down here."

"You can't be serious," Clarke said, looking around for anyone to agree with her, but everyone remained silent. She even looked to Bellamy who still looked angry and just shrugged, "We need to talk about this alone," She told Madi, grabbing her arm.

"No," Madi said, shaking her head and pulling away, we need to all talk about this together, "These are the people we can trust Clarke, these are the people you've told me stories about, the people who understand that something needs to happen. Something other than what Octavia says, and it needs to happen soon before they get a chance to send out those parasites!" Madi argued.

Clarke glanced around the room sighing in defeat, "fine," Clarke agreed with a hardened expression, "we'll do it your way, but we need a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Named the story wrong originally. Oops! Fixed it though. Strongly considering making another 1 shot to continue Bellamy and Clarke’s convo


End file.
